


if you ever want to be in love i'll come around

by wyoheartsmusic



Series: SKAM Fic Week [7]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gilmore Girls Setting, Episode 5 Season 3, M/M, SKAM Fic Week, basically it's VERY loosely based on gg, because it's usually isak who sneaks into all my fics, but they're still wildly different, evak as a background relationship, gilmore girls - Freeform, mahdi is rory, mikael is jess, one of my favourites, the sprinklers episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic
Summary: Newcomer Mikael is branded the rebel in town and only Mahdi sees him for he truly is.Or, the terribly inaccurate Gilmore Girls AU absolutely no one asked for.





	if you ever want to be in love i'll come around

**Author's Note:**

> LAST DAY :criesinnorwegian:  
> "write a fic based on a Friends episode of your choice OR write a fic based on a movie of your choice"
> 
> I had about three hundred ideas which movie I wanted to use for this day (because I don't watch Friends rip) but then my sister rewatched Gilmore Girls and I'm a sucker for Rory/Jess so I thought of the sprinklers scene, which is a masterpiece and so here we are... I completely deviated from the prompt - as per usual - and decided to write a thing for this instead.  
> (This kinda sucks ugh but I just wanted to get it out there tbh)
> 
> Title from James Bay's If You Ever Want to Be in Love
> 
> Enjoy! All the love <3

_Dead_. That’s a word Mahdi would use to describe his hometown. It’s not that he doesn’t love it there, he really does. It’s just always the same old people and only the few town fairs around the year offer some kind of excitement. But it’s still always the same people.

At least that’s what it used to be like until a couple months ago.

Located two hours outside of Oslo, their little town is surrounded by steep mountains and sprawling farmland. They have some tourists every now and then but all in all, they’re left alone pretty much.

So naturally, when they get a temporary new resident, it’s the talk of the town.

Mahdi meets him the morning after his arrival. 

Isak who is one of his closest friends, and he usually hang out at their favourite — and well, the only _good_ — café in town. _Even’s_ offers the world’s best coffee and both Mahdi and Isak need at least three cups every morning before they’re functioning human beings. 

While Even and Isak bicker and flirt over coffee, Mahdi doesn’t really pay attention to them because Even just put a plate loaded with waffles in front of him and well. He only has eyes for his one true love, alright? 

(Anyway, this whole Isak and Even business gets kind of repetitive. If you asked Mahdi — and no one ever did but whatever — those two were head over heels for each other but for some reason too blind to see it. They’ve been like this ever since Even first showed up in their town out of the blue three years ago. _Three fucking years!_ )

Mahdi devours his waffles when the curtains that hide the stairs up to Even’s flat from the café are pushed aside and in walks the talk of the town.

He’s all smooth long brown hair and grim expression.

“I’m out of here,” He announces, not waiting for a reply from Even before he literally storms out of the café, the door banging.

“Charming,” Isak comments drily before he flutters his eyelashes at Even while holding out his empty coffee cup.

Even rolls his eyes, Mahdi isn’t exactly sure if for his new roommate’s behaviour or Isak’s. He pours Isak another cup — of course he does, he’s fucking whipped — but still grumbles, “You know, that much coffee is bad for you. You should really try some tea for a change.”

Isak scrunches up his nose. “I won’t drink _leaf water_!”

 

That first time in _Even’s_ obviously didn’t give Mahdi much of a chance to get an idea what kind of person Mikael is — Even kindly let them know his name — and unlike the rest of town, Mahdi likes to keep judgement to a minimum when he doesn’t know someone.

It turns out to be the right decision in the end.

While everyone else in town basically shunned Mikael upon sight, because he’s the _bad boy_ from intimidating Oslo, Mahdi quickly learns that there is a softer side to Mikael as well. (Maybe they are right to some extent to believe Mikael isn’t the picture perfect guy, there _has_ been a puzzling amount of appearances of garden gnomes in weird places that aren’t the owner’s garden ever since Mikael showed up but that’s _fun_ , okay? There’s really no harm in watching Old Hilde scurry around town like she’s lost her head while looking for her beloved garden gnomes.)

It’s not like Mikael shows that side willingly but they bond over books and music anyway and Mahdi is pretty sure that he’s the only one around whom Mikael feels at least a little bit at ease.

He still doesn’t talk to Mahdi about important things like why he left Oslo and came here instead but Mahdi doesn’t push it either. He didn’t do that with Even, who is maybe just as much of an enigma as Mikael, so he wouldn’t pressure Mikael either.

Mahdi is ridiculously proud to be the only one to have made Mikael smile within a week of him arriving in town.

 

Flash forward to a couple months later and Mahdi considers them actual friends. Complicated friends, maybe, but friends nevertheless. 

Mahdi can’t help it. Mikael is exciting and even while people tell him left and right to stay away from such a troublesome boy, Mahdi ignores them. Ignores his own mother’s advice to stay away and subsequently stressing her even more. But.

There’s some kind of infatuation. On both sides possibly. Mahdi likes the excitement and the change Mikael promises compared to the usual bore of this town. And Mikael is just relaxed around Mahdi, hanging onto every word he says.

Isak and Mahdi hang out at _Even’s_ one morning — okay, yeah, every morning but this is an important morning — and both of them are quite amused by the sour expression Even wears when they enter the café.

“It’s full here today,” Mahdi muses, looking around and taking in the tables, all of which are occupied. 

They move over to the counter, lucky to find two empty spots there. Even greets them with a growl. “Can you believe this?” He hisses.

Isak furrows his brow. “Can we believe what? You’re not complaining about having a full café, are you?”

“Look at them,” Even spats out.

Mahdi looks over his shoulder and then back at Even, still not quite seeing the problem.

“It’s a _plague_! They come here every single week and then just hook up right there! The whole group of them, like, why? Do it at home! I don’t want to see you slobbering all over each other’s faces!” Even complains, wiping down the counter aggressively.

Isak rolls his eyes at Even’s antics and demands, “Yeah okay. But _coffee_ , Even! Give me my life elixir!”

Even is wholly unimpressed and just mutters, “You have a problem,” while filling a cup for Isak.

Mahdi pipes up, “You know what I think?” He’s tired of not being asked for an opinion, so he decides to just give it, “I think your problem is that you need to get laid.”

Isak cackles happily next to Mahdi, at least up to the point where Even growls, “Isak.” He actually sounds like he’s about to explode and it shuts Isak up right away.

It doesn’t deter Mahdi though. “Bro, if you would let off some of that steam, I’m sure you could stand a couple people making out in your café every Tuesday.”

Even simply ignores Mahdi, instead his eyes are still on Isak. “Isak,” He repeats and Mahdi can already sense Isak’s protest because he’s being called out for something Mahdi did. But Even surprises both of them when he continues, “Isak, will you go on a date with me?”

That simple question leaves behind a stunned silence and Mahdi watches Isak’s skin steadily grow redder. He rolls his eyes. About time.

“ _Yikes_ ,” Comes what Mahdi can identify in seconds now as Mikael’s voice and Mahdi is immediately distracted from the staring contest going on between Isak and Even. Mikael’s eyes are on the kissing couples and he grimaces before quickly leaving the café.

Mahdi jumps out of his seat, leaving his best friend and Even to their own devices, and follows Mikael. “Halla!” He calls out, falling into step with the other boy.

“Hei,” Mikael smiles at him, bumping their shoulders together.

They walk in silence for a bit before Mikael takes something from his back pocket. Mahdi quickly realises it’s his notebook that he finds Mikael scribbling in more often than not. He doesn’t quite know how to react when it’s handed over to him.“What?” He asks dumbfounded.

Mikael is bashful when he explains, “I’ve been writing on a script. It’s probably shit but I thought you might want to read it? And uh, I don’t know. Tell me how bad it is?”

It catches Mahdi completely off guard. Mikael occasionally tells him about his aspirations of becoming a director one day but he usually makes a big secret out of his ideas. Not anymore, apparently. “Oh. I’m sure it’s amazing!” Mahdi assures him once the shock has worn down, “What’s it about?”

Mikael smirks. “A zombie apocalypse in this godforsaken town.”

That makes Mahdi laugh. “Love it!”

“Yeah… just. If you don’t, that’s okay, too,” Mikael mumbles, uncharacteristically quietly, then he clears his throat and changes the subject, “So, what are your plans for today?”

“Thanks for trusting me with this,” Mahdi says before answering his question. “Our neighbour is on vacation and he has this weird thing with his lawn so I gotta water it. Other than that, I’m off work today so I’ll just chill or something. Smoke with Isak and them if he’s not too busy fucking Even.”

Mikael snorts, “Yeah. They had some weird vibes going on today… are you saying they finally took it a step farther?”

Mahdi puffs his chest proudly. “I pushed them toward it to be honest.”

“Good job! Hey, so if they’re busy tonight. Maybe you’d like to hang out with me instead?” Mikael suggests.

The way he says it so casually does not imply that it means more than what they usually do but maybe it’s because Mikael gave him his notebook that it still feels like more to Mahdi. He smiles to himself, heart beating a little faster. “Yeah. Yeah, okay. I’d like that.”

“See you later then!” They part ways at the next crossing and Mahdi heads back home. As soon as he gets there, he locks himself in his room to read Mikael’s script.

Despite the humorous aspect of having chosen some (very obvious) residents of this town as inspiration for the people slash zombies, it’s a compelling script that has Mahdi on the edge of his seat — especially for the fate of the two mains; two boys that have fallen in love and resemble him and Mikael closely enough for Mahdi to start dreaming.

When he’s read the script, he sends Mikael a text, telling him how amazing he thinks it is. Then he goes over to their neighbour’s house to water the lawn and plants.

Mahdi delights in the curious knickknacks around the house while he waits for the time that the lawn needs to be watered — exactly ten minutes. He goes back outside, whistling happily as he turns off the sprinklers. Or.

He tries too.

Something doesn’t go according to plan and no matter what he tries, the sprinklers don’t turn off. Mahdi curses under his breath, feeling the water soak his clothes and he stumbles a little when he steps out of the spray to send a text to… Isak.

His friend is the only one he can think of who is free and maybe can help him out of this ridiculous situation.

“Oh, come on! One time I play matchmaker and this is how you thank me? Fucker!” Mahdi groans and then runs to the town centre in hopes of finding someone that can turn off the fucking sprinklers.

There is a chance that he’s running around as headless as Old Hilde when she’s looking for her garden gnomes. He can’t care right now, though, because his time is running out. Stupid lawn. Stupid timing. He’s never going to agree again to look after someone’s lawn when they’re on vacation.

Mahdi collides with someone.

“Hey! Long time no see,” Mikael chuckles but his expression turns worried when he sees the state Mahdi is in, “What’s with you? Why are you _drenched_?”

He groans. He doesn’t have time for this but he can’t be rude to Mikael either. “Let’s talk later, okay?” He mutters, pushing past him.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Mikael calls after him, falling into step beside Mahdi, “Who are you looking for?”

“I don’t know!” Mahdi near-whines, “Where _is_ everyone?”

Mikael puts his hand on his arm. “What’s the problem?”

Apparently, Mikael doesn’t give up easily. So to get rid of him, Mahdi explains, “I need to water that stupid lawn for _exactly_ ten minutes, and I’m already over that time and I can’t turn the stupid sprinklers off!”

Mikael seems thoughtful before he runs off.

“What the fuck?” 

Mahdi follows Mikael all the way back to the house and the godforsaken sprinklers. Mikael walks into the spray and then, making it look so fucking easy, turns the sprinklers off. Both of them now drenched.

There’s a moment that Mahdi just stares at him dumbfounded, taking in the way Mikael’s now wet hair sticks to his skin, his brown eyes sparkling. And well, Mikael _saved_ him, right, and Mahdi’s been thinking about Mikael nonstop so no one can blame him when he lunges forward and captures Mikael’s lips in a searing kiss.

Mikael’s hands come up to Mahdi’s face and he smiles against his lips. “Fucking finally,” He mumbles.

That reaction is everything Mahdi could have hoped for. Their kiss turns a little sloppy when both of them can’t stop grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta scream here again because... wow. The support and love I received this week was overwhelming and made me as happy as I haven't been in a long time. It was my first time posting and (like almost every writer probably) I was really nervous and insecure about my writing. Still am tbh. But everyone was so nice and lovely to me and while it was sometimes stressful to post something every day (because procrastination hello) and I only realised on the last day that it's okay to take my time and not post on time, I really loved this week so much.  
> This is such a long ramble and most of you might not even read it but I just wanted to say THANK YOU to every single person who left kudos and especially comments (every one of those made my day). And THANK YOU to the people on the discord who were always encouraging and helpful and are in general the best people I know.  
> I love you all <3


End file.
